Double Dosage of the Limelight
by PaigePussgurka
Summary: Atsuko and Kimiko Nakamura, a.k.a. The Tokyo Twins, are widely known singers in Japan. So what happens when they meet those twins from the Host Club? Will the limelight ruin everything or will love survive? OCxKaoru OCxHikaru Rated T just in case
1. The Tokyo Twins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** One of my promises when I finished Bittersweet (my other OHSHC FanFic) was to start a story with the twins and some OCs. The other was to make a sequel to Bittersweet...  
Anyway! Here's one of my promises! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Tokyo Twins**

Kimiko and Atsuko Nakamura. By millions all over Japan they were known as _the_ Tokyo Twins, one of the most famous music groups in existence. The twins were identical. So much so that even their mother didn't know which was which sometimes. They were Japanese but had grown up in America so that meant they acted much more like Americans. When they'd returned to Japan, they're careers had sky rocketed.

They had the exact same raven black hair that hung in perfect, straight layers to an inch or so below their shoulders along with side bangs that parted opposite directions – it all was much like what some consider to be a "scene cut". You would think that the bangs could help tell them apart, but it only made it more confusing because they switched the directions constantly. They had identically mischievous, obsidian eyes. As for the rest of their faces, they were identical and perfect in every way. They both had curves in the same places but were thin and a bit lanky in build. But not enough to effect their beauty. They were only 5'1" but that was normal enough for two 15 year-olds. Sometimes they seemed to have a mental connection but they just had a lot of practice being perfectly identical. They were rarely seen apart and if you paused them at a random point and drew a line between them, they were the same on both sides except for their bangs. They had the same voice as well – what a beautiful voice it was – and usually spoke the same words. They also wore the same kind of clothes. Lolita. Whenever they were having a concert, photo shoot, or something in which it involved their careers, they wore the exact same outfit. But when it was casual they wore different outfits that weren't always Lolita but still incredibly fashionable.

Most looked at them or heard them and noticed no difference. But there were minute differences that the two held secret depressions about nobody noticing. Some may think they sound very much like another pair of twins that we know and love.

Anyway, now that you have a little idea of what the Tokyo Twins are like, we will pick up our story during one of Atsuko and Kimiko's outings.

* * *

**A/N:** 2nd chapter is already good to go. Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Let's Go to the Mall

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it? You all know I don't own OHSHC.

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter! Sorry if it gets confusing, it's hard writing to where it's like the way Hikaru and Kaoru are.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Let's Go to the Mall**

Atsuko sighed. "C'mon Kimiko! You've been working on that song for hours now! I wanna do something fun!" she whined. Kimiko rolled her eyes and said, "Well what do you want to do?" Atsuko thought. "Let's go to the mall! You know they have it all!" she sang. On that they agreed and ready to go. They were both simply wearing jeans skirts, black tank tops, and black flats along with their hair in ponytails.

They're family was in the music business whether it was producing, managing, or actually on stage. Therefore, they were quite wealthy. So it wasn't odd to find them walking around the mall with ten bags to an arm. Yet only one and a half arms on both girls was filled so far.

Atsuko had quickly went inside a candy store to pick up a box of Hello Panda and some Pocky. Kimiko waited outside, glancing inside some of the stores. Without their hair down and Lolita clothes on, nobody ever recognized them. As she glanced inside a clothing store her black eyes met with a pair of golden ones. She was entranced by the color which corresponded with messy orange hair. As she stood there, captivated by the boy just as he was captivated by her, Atsuko walked up next to her. "Is something..." she began but trailed off as her own eyes saw a boy who looked just the same as the other. Two sets of golden and catlike eyes, two messes of orange hair.

As both boys stared back at the girls. Two pairs of obsidian eyes, two ponytails of jet black hair. "Hikaru...they're like us." whispered one to the other, who was Hikaru. "I know Kaoru." Hikaru murmured to the other who must have been Kaoru.

Kimiko, who had always been a dash shyer then the overly mischievous Atsuko, took a step forward despite her instinct to be bashful. Atsuko, not wanting to be left behind, stepped forward as well. Hikaru and Kaoru were frozen in place as the girl slowly approached them. Soon they were all standing just 2 feet from each other, still staring.

Suddenly, a smile broke across both Nakamura girls' faces as they tilted their heads to the same side and spoke in perfect unison as if it were rehearsed, "Hello. Who are you?" Just like the girls, an identical smirk broke across Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." one said then the other introduced himself without missing a beat, "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Then in the same synchronization as the girls, they said, "Who might you two be?"

Atsuko, being much more outgoing spoke first, "I'm Atsuko Nakamura. And this is my sister, Kimiko." Then they came again in unison, "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." the Hitachiins said, both smirks becoming more pronounced. There was a bit of an awkward pause but then Kimiko turned saying, "Atsuko, we'd best get home before dinner." Atsuko nodded, waved to the two boys then walked in the direction of the parking lot with her sister.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood, dumbfounded. They were just like them in the way they acted and spoke. Only they were girls and looked different. "Kaoru! Hikaru! Where are you!" shouted a voice. "That'd be Tamaki. We'd better go before the idiot thinks we're lost and freaks out." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and the two walked off toward the voice.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Let's Go To The Mall by Scotty Vanity


	3. Crashed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs (who are Atsuko, Kimiko, Kazuko, & Minoru).

**A/N:** This story may end up with lots of short chapters. But if they're short, I can crank them out faster. Hope that won't ruffle any feathers because you all know Ferrari-Sama luffles you. :3

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Crashed**

"Atsuko! Kimiko!"

Atsuko groaned, "Not another fitting." "Let's just go get it over with. Mother isn't going to let us skip out anyway." Kimiko said, standing up off her bed. They both hurried down the stairs of the mansion and there stood their mother, Kazuko Nakamura, with her hands on her hips. Their mother was the opposite of them. She had "naturally" platinum blond hair that fell to her waist and bright cyan eyes. But she looked not a day over 20.

"Time for your fitting for your next concert girls!" she said, excitement sparkling in her child-like eyes. Kimiko smiled and nodded as her sister pouted. Their mother led them outside to the long, black limo that had "The Tokyo Twins" airbrushed in silver script across one side.

The three of them climbed into the limo and drove off.

"I wonder who's designing out outfits this time." Kimiko wondered. "And I wonder if Mother will end up firing them." Atsuko said, chuckling. The ride wasn't too long so they were there in a few minutes. The three Nakamuras stepped out of the limo and started toward the mansion now before them.

As they came up to the door, it was immediately answered by two identical maids. None of the group was surprised, obviously used to seeing double. The maids looked over Kazuko then let them all in. A woman was standing just at a flight of stairs. Her hair was a shade of orange that the twins felt like they'd seen. Her eyes were also a golden that was like a big slap in the face of deja vu. "Kazuko? Oh I haven't seen you since that last reunion tour! You still look so fabulous." she said. Kazuko blushed and smiled saying, "So do you Minoru. So are the boys helping you today?" The other woman, who must have been Minoru, nodded and smiled. Then she turned to Atsuko and Kimiko and motioned for them to follow her.

When they had ascended the stairs, Minoru led them to a large room. Placed all around inside it were mirrors and supplies used for making clothes. In the back was what looked like a changing room with curtains. Before they had a chance to really notice much, Minoru had shoved the twins into the dressing rooms and handed them each an outfit. Kimiko felt self-conscious being alone and having to strip down to her underwear but forced herself to remember her sister was just in the other room. Atsuko really didn't mind stripping down. Didn't make any difference to her. Although, she'd always been the much more outgoing one of the twins. So as both girls stood in their dressing rooms, trying on the Lolita dresses, both curtains parted at the same time. "Here are the accessories." two synced voices said.

Atsuko and Kimiko gasped at the same time, realizing who was at the curtains. "H-Hikaru?" Atsuko stammered at the same time that Kimiko stuttered out, "K-Kaoru?"

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Crashed by Daughtry


	4. Untouched Harajuku Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Another short chapter. But soon they'll start to get longer. Just give it some time. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Untouched Harajuku Girls**

"Atsuko." Hikaru acknowledged at the same time that Kaoru stated, "Kimiko." A bright red blush spread across Kimiko's face as she remembered what she was wearing although Atsuko looked as if she didn't mind. They were both wearing very short black dresses that were strapless and had various, random layers of chiffon, fishnet, hound tooth designs, and checkered designs. Kimiko, as usual, felt self conscious because of the length (or lack thereof), the straps (or also the lack thereof), the corset underneath, and the fact that the corset seconded as a push-up bra. Also, they were both wearing astounding black 6 inch high platform heel boots that came just below their knees and looked like they came right off the streets of Harajuku.

"Here's the accessories." the Hitachiins said again, handing the girls little bags filled with accessories. The Nakamuras nodded a beat late and the boys closed the curtains. Inside the bags were blindingly white ribbons, black lace chokers, and vinyl thigh-highs that were the same blinding shade of white as the ribbons. Although the thigh-highs were tall, the dresses were shorted and tight fitting. The girls stepped out from the curtains at the same time and posed in perfect sync.

"These outfits are so Harajuku!" they squealed at the same time. "That's where I got the inspiration from." Minoru said, smiling. At the exact same time the girls turned to Minoru, they're feet going pigeon footed, smiling so much that their eyes closed, and flashing the peace sign, they said, "Super kawaii!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just stood frozen next to their mother Minoru. They're eyes were locked on the Tokyo Twins and their new outfits. The short dresses, the high vinyls and boots, the corset/push-up bras...it all amazed the Hitachiin twins. So much so that they literally couldn't look away for fear that the girls would suddenly disappear if they did. They were pushed back into reality as they heard their mother's client, Kazuko Nakamura, squeal, "How about you give them a taste of your concert girls!"

Now the boys' attention was less perverted.

Atsuko and Kimiko turned to each other, exchanged a glance, then nodded to Kazuko. Oddly enough, their mother had a C-D of the accompaniment to their songs "just in case" and she played it on a stereo that stood very studiously on it's stand against a wall. The female twins knew what song it was immediately. Untouched (originally by the Veronicas). They began to sing.

Once they finished, Hikaru and Kaoru were even more frozen. These girls had talent and beauty. But the catch? Breaking out of their own world and breaking into the other twins' world.

* * *

**Musical Influence 1:** Untouched by The Veronicas

**Musical Influence 2:** Harajuku Girls by Gwen Stefani


	5. Tokyo's American Suitehearts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but them fancy, shmancy OCs. :3

**A/N:** Much longer chapter then the others. Now time for some football! (remember that Atsuko and Kimiko were raised in America)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Tokyo's American Suitehearts**

Two pairs of black, 8-inch, platform, knee height, Harajuku boots took perfectly timed, symmetrical steps toward the same destination.

Ouran Academy.

Those boots belonged to the Tokyo Twins. They were wearing the school uniform dresses, only they had dyed the yellow parts white and the rest black. They had their hair down with the blindingly white ribbons set perfectly within the raven black layers. Due to constant pleading to get an education from Kazuko, the Nakamura twins were now attending Ouran Academy.

"I wonder if anyone will recognize us..." Kimiko said, trailing off in thought. Atsuko shrugged. Many people glanced at them and very few gaped as if they _did_ recognize the twins but, truthfully, they were surprised to see twins. The others just glanced and then looked away with boredom as if identical twins were the norm. The girls finally made it to their class. They were only first years so they didn't want to start a bad reputation by showing up late to class. They glanced around at all the pairs of eyes in the room that were fixed on them.

Two of those many eyes, eyes that the girls skipped over, were golden. The Hitachiins. In between them was what seemed to be a boy but was truly a girl with very short hair and a male uniform. That girl in the middle, Haruhi Fujioka, was the only one not staring at the newcomers. Hikaru and Kaoru were a different story. They couldn't pry their eyes away from the other set of twins.

The Nakamuras could bow, as they were doing now, and pretend that they didn't know they were legends. The rest of the class believed this. All except for the Hitachiin boys.

Classes went by quickly and soon the Nakamura twins found themselves in the lunch room. Not feeling hungry or thirsty, they went to a table that was small, utterly empty, and in a corner. They sat next to one another and discussed their day along with talking about other miscellaneous things such as they're love of American cars and football.

Meanwhile, what seemed like miles away, sat Hikaru and Kaoru whose eyes were still fixed on the sole other identical twins in the dining hall. Hikaru stared at Atsuko and Kaoru at Kimiko. "What are you two dopelgangers staring at!?" demanded a frustrated, blond boy across the table. "Nothing Tamaki-senpai." Kaoru replied in a soft voice. "They're staring at the two new twins. Atsuko and Kimiko Nakamura." Haruhi explained, picking at her home-packed, "commoner" lunch. Hikaru glared daggers at her. "Hikaru." Kaoru softly cautioned his easily angered, tempered twin. With a "humph" Hikaru turned back to Atsuko as Kaoru turned his eyes to Kimiko. "And I was sure you two were gay..." Tamaki mumbled. This time both twins glared daggers at the blond annoyance.

"Let's go outside and play some football." Atsuko suggested. "Okay." Kimiko agreed as they both stood and started toward the door to the courtyard. Once outside, Atsuko pulled a football out from who knows where and tossed it to Kimiko. "I'm quarterback." she said and they ran out to a large section of pure green grass.

Surprised by the objects of their fixations' absence, Kaoru and Hikaru stood and simultaneously said, "See you all at the Host Club," then continued to walk outside. They stealthily peered out the doors to see Kimiko and Atsuko playing an odd and foreign game. Curious, they walked outside toward the girls who stopped and turned to them. Both Atsuko and Kimiko's heads noticed it was the Hitachiins at the same, slightly late time. "You two go here?" they asked. The Hitachiins nodded then said, "What are you two doing out here anyway?" "Football." "What's that?" "It's an American sport. Wanna play?" "Sure. But we don't really know how."

At that the Nakamura sisters laughed and said, "Don't worry, it's simple." Then Atsuko spoke alone, "Hikaru, you'll be on my team and Kaoru, you'll be on Kimiko's team. That way we can teach you how to play."

Once the basics had been explained and the plays had been set, the game started. Atsuko bent down over the football with Hikaru blushing at her position as he stood behind her. Kimiko and Kaoru were lined up across from the other two. Then Atsuko sang out, "Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike! Media blitz!" from the song America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy.

With that, she flicked the ball back to Hikaru who caught it. "Now run!" she coached. Hikaru blinked twice before he comprehended what she was saying rather then being riveted on her body. He tucked the ball under his arm as Atsuko had taught him and started running toward what they had deemed as their "goal". "Pass it here!" she shouted. From in front of him. _'Wait...wasn't she behind me?'_ he thought but threw the pigskin (football) anyway. It sailed across the sky in a perfect spiral but Kimiko jumped up and intercepted it. "Kaoru!" she yelled then threw the ball again. It spiraled perfectly yet again but went in such a tall arc that neither Hikaru or Atsuko could reach it. But it went slow.

Atsuko quickly came up with an idea. "Hikaru! Lift me up!" she shouted, running up to him at her oddly fast speed. "What?!" Hikaru demanded but Atsuko had already climbed on top of his shoulders. "Run toward the ball! We'll be able to reach it this way!" she commanded. Hikaru obeyed and ran as fast as he could toward the ever spiraling ball.

Kimiko saw what they were doing. _'So we're going to play Chicken, eh?'_ she thought and ran – at the same oddly fast speed that Atsuko had – to Kaoru. She climbed onto his shoulders and he obviously understood because he began to run toward the ball as well.

Both duos were headed straight for one another yet only Kimiko was paying attention to that fact. She smirked.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy


	6. Born For This Decode

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Born For This Decode**

As Kimiko and Kaoru neared Atsuko and Hikaru, she stood up on Kaoru's shoulders with her hands gripping his hair so she wouldn't fall off. This gave him secret satisfaction but he would never admit it. Then, when they became close enough, Kimiko flipped up into a handstand. Her hands on Atsuko's shoulders. She caught the ball in her feet and said, "Thank you." Then she flipped it to Kaoru and landed back on the ground. "Run!" she shouted and Kaoru took off toward their "goal".

"Why didn't I think of that." Atsuko mumbled as Kaoru and Kimiko celebrated their goal by dancing. She crossed her arms on top of Hikaru's head and rested her chin on them. Hikaru inconspicuously smirked as she made no move to leave his shoulders. "It takes acquired minds to taste the wine of victory!" Kimiko yelled. Atsuko "humphed" and hopped off Hikaru's shoulders, landing perfectly on the ground despite the Harajuku boots just as Kimiko had. "We don't need the headlines, Kimiko-san." she called. "Tell me, do you feel the pressure now Suko-chan?" Kimiko replied. "Right now, you're the only reason-" Atsuko began. "I'm not letting go." Kimiko interrupted. "Time out, if-" Atsuko began again but Kimiko cut in again saying, "Everyone's worth pleasing Atsuko." With that she sighed. "Fine. We _were_ born for this." Atsuko mumbled. Kimiko nodded.

During the odd exchange between both Nakamura twins, the Hitachiin twins looked at each other in confusion as to what the girls were talking about. Maybe it was the boys themselves? Or was it some strange thing that was on the mental level. These girls were so difficult to understand.

After school, Kimiko and Atsuko were quietly singing Decode (by Paramore) as they walked outside. They had decided to walk home today since it was so nice out. Wanting to see where the two lived, Hikaru and Kaoru followed them. But also, not wanting to be creepy, they followed from inside their limo that had tinted windows and took back streets so the girls wouldn't notice them.

Kaoru looked at his brother. He could tell Hikaru was set on Atsuko. _'What if he moves on without me?'_ Kaoru kept wondering to himself, _'What if I end up alone?'_

Atsuko glanced at her sister as they sang. She often worried about Kimiko. Worried that she was too shy for her own good. That if Atsuko ever went off on her own, Kimiko would be lost in the world. _'She has friends.'_ her mind reminded her, _'Don't forget the Hitachiins.' _Atsuko snorted mentally.

Like she could forget those two.

* * *

**Musical Influence 1:** Born For This by Paramore

**Musical Influence 2:** Decode by Paramore


	7. Emergency

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** A longer chapter then the last one. Plus more drama. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Emergency

Hikaru's thoughts wandered as rain began to pour from the sky along with thunder and lightning. They wandered to Atsuko. Kaoru's eyes wandered to his brother again and his worries became enhanced. _'Only Hikaru understands me. Without him, I'm in the dark.'_ Both twins' thought processes were interrupted when the French driver said, "I can't see either of those girls anymore monsieur."

"Well drop us off. We'll look for them." Hikaru said. Kaoru sighed. Hikaru was too determined to notice that his twin was upset. Both twins stepped out into the battering rain. It had been so nice out just 10 minutes ago. Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist and they started trudging through the storm.

_10 minutes earlier..._

Kimiko looked at the churning black clouds. "It's a storm Atsuko." she mumbled, her voice shaking with fright as the first few drops of rain began to fall. "Come on, let's get some shelter." Atsuko said and she began running. Kimiko ran alongside her at their odd speed and scanned the area around them for somewhere to hide from the storm. Unlike Haruhi who just feared thunder, the twins were deathly afraid of storms in general. Distracted, Kimiko soon lost sight of her sister in the dense fog. Her head whirled around and stopped on a large tree that blocked all rain from the small area around it. She ran to the tree, sat the the foot of it, and shook with sobs of fear. Fear of the storm and fear for her sister.

Atsuko noticed Kimiko was no longer behind her, she glanced at the sky. She had no time to look for her. She was close to their home now so she ran the rest of the way, making it inside just before the first of the thunder and lightning began.

_Back to the present..._

"I think we have an emergency. We need to split up and look for them!" Hikaru shouted over the storm. His words cut Kaoru deeper then they should have but he said, "Okay. I'll look for Kimiko and you look for Atsuko!" Hikaru nodded and took off running. Kaoru took off as well, tears stinging his eyes as his past worries were like salt in his emotional cut. _'If he thinks I'll bleed then he is wrong, because I won't stop holding on.'_ he encouraged himself. Soon he came to the large tree and saw a shaking figure under it.

Curious and worried for the figure, he walked closer. Then he recognized the now wet black hair. "Kimiko? Kimiko, is that you?" he asked over the noise of the storm. The girl didn't answer, she only whimpered quietly, "K-Kaoru..." then shook again as lightning lit up the sky. She looked up at him, her black eyes wet with tears and showing all the fear she felt. Compelled by the strange feelings Kaoru had begun to feel for the girl, he went to sit by her. Her black orbs followed him, tears still spilling from them. She leaned into his side, squeezing her eyes shut. Kaoru had never had much experience with girls. So he followed his instinct. He timidly put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "D-Don't be scared." he murmured, blushing. Kimiko blushed as well but felt oddly comforted by his sudden presence.

Hikaru ran down the streets, looking for the black hair. He also looked at each house for a sign of Atsuko or Kimiko. Then he came to a medium sized white house with a sign by the door. He squinted to read it through the rain. 'Nakamura' it read. He ran up to the door and rang the bell. "Come in!" called a voice. Hikaru opened the door and saw nobody. "Hello? Atsuko?" he called. "In the kitchen!" Atsuko called. He followed the voice and when he found her exhaled. "You're all wet, go ahead and grab a towel from the closet." Atsuko said, pointing to a door in the hallway. Hikaru obeyed then said, "Where's your sister. Kaoru was looking for her." Worry came into Atsuko's eyes, "I dunno. You see, we're really afraid of storms and so I started running to get home. Then I don't know where she went." "Well you don't have to worry. Kaoru went to find her." Hikaru comforted her. Atsuko nodded and went back to preparing dinner. She remembered Kimiko's words earlier. _"Everyone's worth pleasing Atsuko."_

Did everyone include Hikaru?

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Emergency by Paramore

**A/N:** Been listening to a lot of Paramore lately. lol XD


	8. When It Rains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs used.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – When It Rains**

As Kaoru sat with Kimiko, he smiled lightly. When Hikaru really did move on, it would be with Atsuko. That was for certain. When that time came, Kimiko would be abandoned as well. So he wouldn't be alone. And neither would she. They'd both have a friend who knew what the other was going through. But then his mind hit a dilemma and his smile faded. Did he only want a friend from her? Or something more? He didn't believe he had any feelings like that for her...but he was sure she would only want a friend from him. She had so many options. She was famous so she could have anyone she wanted. She wouldn't choose him. But he would live with it. If she needed a friend, that's what he would give her. No matter how badly it may hurt.

Atsuko nervously checked out the window every few minutes. Hoping to see Kaoru or Kimiko. She bit her lip. Hikaru leaned against the counter, watching her face as it twisted with worry. Almost like a mother's would if she couldn't find her child. He patted her head, her obsidian eyes flickering to him as he did. "They'll be back when the storm lets up." he soothed her. She nodded reluctantly and sat on top of the counter. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Atsuko spoke up, "Tell me about yourself." "Wh-What do you wanna know?" Hikaru said, slightly startled by her sudden demand. "What are your hobbies? What do you do with your spare time?" she asked. "Well, I design clothes, I help Mother with her clients, and I...well have you heard of the Host Club?" Hikaru said. Atsuko was silent for a moment before responding, "I think so. Didn't that Suoh kid start it with Kyouya Ootori?" Hikaru nodded then timidly said, "I'm in that with Kaoru." Atsuko bobbed her head understandingly then began to hum.

The rain slowed as the thunder and lightning subsided. Kaoru stood up and helped Kimiko to her feet. "Thank you Kaoru-kun." she said and bowed her head quickly. He smiled at her, still blushing then said, "Atsuko and Hikaru are probably worried about us." She nodded, grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on! I'll take you to my house. That's probably where they are." She pulled him along behind her. He was just surprised at how quickly she'd gotten over her little episode of fear. And the fact that she was holding his hand.

_'I wonder if Atsuko took my advice...'_ Kimiko wondered.

At the same time, Atsuko wondered, _'Is Kimiko taking her own advice?'

* * *

_

**Musical Influence:** When It Rains by Paramore (yes, more Paramore)

**A/N:** I bet your wondering "What's this advice they speak of!?" well it was hidden in the chapter Tokyo's American Suithearts. If you find it, don't tell anyone. Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone! Ferrari-sama loves you all!


	9. Pretty Optimistic When Back Is Stabbed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Watch out! Here come the drama llamas!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Pretty Optimistic When Back Is Stabbed  
**

"So are we meeting up with the Hitachiins again today?" Kimiko asked. "I'm going to go hang out with Hikaru." Atsuko said as they walked out of the school. "Oh..." Kimiko mumbled then made an effort to sound enthusiastic, "Okay. Have fun and good luck." Atsuko nodded then walked off to find Hikaru.

Kimiko sighed. "You knew this would happen, Kimiko. You should be happy for her...she took your advice after all." she mumbled to herself.

At the same time, Kaoru sighed. "You called it Kaoru. Now you have to let him move on." he mumbled to himself.

"It's better when I bleed for her." Kimiko mumbled.

"It's better when I bleed for him." Kaoru mumbled.

It hadn't been this way before for either of the shy twins. To be alone. Kaoru had decided against finding Kimiko. She would never like him in the same way so he wouldn't get his hopes up.

As the Kimiko and Kaoru would later discover, Atsuko and Hikaru were on a date.

Blowout. That's the only word that could be used to describe the fight that had occurred between the Nakamura twins that night.

"Yeah, yeah, just talk yourself up!" Kimiko yelled.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Atsuko yelled back.

"Well what's the problem?!"

"What did you think I would say? N-No you can't run away! You cannot run away!" Atsuko yelled as Kimiko tried to leave for the door.

"I will!" Kimiko screamed.

"You wouldn't!"

"I never wanted say this!"

"You never wanted to stay!"

"I put my faith in you! So much faith and then you just threw it away!"

"What are you even talking about? Don't be so naive!"

"I'm not 'so naive'! My sorry eyes can see...I hope that love he gave you was just enough to save you! Because look at what you're tearing apart! You stabbed my back! You walked on me, but it was never enough to do! But hey, I guess it's better when I bleed for you."

With that Kimiko walked outside the front door and slammed it behind her. Only now did she notice that a storm was brewing in the sky and it was raining. She could think of only one person who could comfort her. The only one who would have even the faintest idea of how she felt.

Kaoru.

* * *

**Musical Influence 1:** For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore

**Musical Influence 2:** Stab My Back by The All-American Rejects

**A/N:** Does anyone know what the advice was yet? I practically told you in this chapter.


	10. Iris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** I was just looking over this story and I realized I mixed a lot of the chapter numbers in the core document. So I'm correcting it starting now. I hope nobody got confused.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Iris**

Kaoru sighed as he walked around the house. Hikaru really was moving on and he really was alone. He jumped slightly when there was a loud pounding on the door of his house. He went to answer the door and the second he opened it enough, the person the other side sprang at him and wrapped their arms around him. He blushed a bright scarlet as he recognized the person as Kimiko. She was soaking wet from the storm outside but he could tell she was crying as well. He was too stunned to do anything but close the door.

After another few awkward seconds, Kimiko stepped back and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I...it's just...she...him...they...we..." she said in a broken voice. She was wearing a crimson, Lolita dress but it was so wet it was ever constantly dripping. Kaoru felt compelled by those strange feelings again and he stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her, only not as timidly as before, and pulled her to him. "I know...I know..." he murmured, trying to keep his voice from breaking as he stroked her hair comfortingly. Kimiko's wet black eyes opened wide at how much more easily he touched her. How he didn't hesitate. She also noticed how natural their embrace felt. As if it was the norm.

Then she felt his tears drip down onto her head. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. "Don't be sad Kaoru...We have each other..." she whispered. His mouth popped open slightly but he closed it and smiled. "Of course we do." he whispered. She smiled and reached up to wipe his tears away.

Then it came crashing. Her advice to Atsuko. _"Everyone's worth pleasing."_ Atsuko had taken her advice and admitted to the feelings she had toward Hikaru. Because pleasing Hikaru, pleased Atsuko. Now it was Kimiko's turn to take her own advice. The only way to please herself was to please Kaoru.

Kaoru saw in her face that she had come to some conclusion because the way she looked at him now made those feelings he'd thought were strange were now very...right. But before he could process much, a pair of lips gently touched his and he lost all trains of thoughts.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Iris by the GooGoo Dolls (try reading this chapter while listening to Iris)

**A/N: **I know, very short chapter. But packed with drama, no?


	11. Origin of the Anxiety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Since some of you have thought Atsuko and Kimiko to be much too Mary-Sue, I have decided to pull out the skeletons in their closets.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Origin of the Anxiety**

Now, my dear reader, we are going to go back. Back to Kimiko and Atsuko's past. Some have wondered if our beloved Tokyo Twins have any faults. Well, the skeletons are coming out of the closet and they have something to say.

First, we'll go back to when the Nakamura sisters were 10 years old. Back then, they weren't their mother's only children. They had an older sister named Masami (16 at the time) and an older brother named Takehiko (17 at the time).

Masami took after their mother with waist length blond hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, and the kindest smile that corresponded with the kindest heart you'd ever know. Being in a family of music, she was an extremely talented violinist. Now, she may sound perfect but she had a fault that was the root of her demise. She loved to go fast. Whether it was speeding down the road on a motorcycle or a car, or skimming across the water of the oceans in a speedboat. Anything that produced exceptional amounts of speed, made those already sparkling eyes glow.

Takehiko took after their father just as Atsuko and Kimiko do. He had the same raven black hair and obsidian eyes. His place in the music business was producing and he was getting fairly good at it. Takehiko was courageous, brave...and daring. Too daring for his own good. He would do anything just to see what it was like. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to try. He was also the kind of person to take anyone up on a challenge. If someone said he would be too afraid to stick his head in an alligator's mouth, he'd try to find a way to do it. When he tried to attempt some of his more eccentric stunts, his family would stop him. But usually, he went through with each scheme. Yet this time, he was only trying to stop what was happening.

When Atsuko and Kimiko were just but 10 years of age, they're sister was driving them to a piano recital. Mind you that at 10 years old, the twins were still living in America. Anyhow, their brother was coming along to film the recital for their parents to watch. As you already know, Masami loved speed. At the moment, her eyes were glowing and she was smiling devilishly as the needle on the speedometer neared 100 miles per hour. Her three siblings were used to this and didn't mind. The car whipped around each curve easily. But that was to be expected from a 911 GT2 Porsche where it's top track speed was 204 mph. They were all blind turns. So as the car went faster and faster, worry struck young Kimiko. Atsuko was simply enjoying the speed. Masami took another turn then released a blood curdling scream.

A semi.

Each turn Masami took, she swerved a bit into the other lane but now she was too horror-struck to swerve back to their lane. Takehiko tried to turn them but they were going to fast.

The next week, two broken and bruised twin sisters attended a funeral for the two that had been in the front of the car and received the most impact. The two that were their siblings.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Anxiety by Black Eyed Peas

**A/N:** Sorry if you think it was overly dramatic. But hey, I'll admit I can be theatrical and dramatical. :D


	12. Result of the Trauma

**Disclaimer:** I only own the OCs used.

**A/N:** Just a continuation of Chapter 11.

**

* * *

Chapter 11 cont.**

** Result of the Trauma**

You see, the twins have suffered they're share of trauma. As the twins aged, they never showed any concern. Any signs of PTS (post-traumatic stress syndrome). But as they reached 14, the stored up shock hit them head on. First it hit Kimiko and she became twice as shy and very self-conscious. She also began to completely depend on her sister and felt strong separation anxiety whenever they were apart. Then it hit Atsuko. Her fuse got shorter and she was more easily angered. But her heart became cold and fragile. Rarely did anyone get inside it and oh so easily did someone break it.

But the twins together, who were once both very accepting, started to shun others. Becoming enveloped in their own world. They both became prone to emotional outbursts. By 15, they'd become polar opposites of who they once were. If you looked on the surface, they were just slightly emotional and very strange indentical twins. But if you took the time to look deeper, you may not like what you'd see.


	13. What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Now for chapter twelve.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – What Hurts The Most**

Atsuko sighed as she walked throughout the empty house. Her mother was away helping her father with a project. The rain on the roof echoed throughout all the corridors yet the thunder had subsided enough for her not to be afraid. She sighed again. "I'm okay." she mumbled to herself. She hadn't realized how lonely she was without Kimiko at her side. But she'd have to come home at some point. And Atsuko knew that she'd have to talk to Kimiko alone. She quietly sang What Hurts The Most (by Cascada) as she walked the hallways. The Victorian styled house seemed eerie and menacing in the distorted moon light. Atsuko looked out a window at the end of the hall and at the moon. She wondered when Kimiko would be back. When she would feel a bit more whole again.

When the lips disappeared, Kaoru blinked and looked down at Kimiko. She smiled shyly and blushed. He blushed as well. "That was...nice..." Kaoru said awkwardly. Kimiko broke through the tension and giggled at his awkwardness. "It was, wasn't it?" she asked. He nodded and blushed a deep red as she continued, "So can I stay here tonight? I'm not exactly ready to face Atsuko yet." "S-Sure..." Kaoru stuttered. Kimiko giggled again and said, "Would your mother mind if I borrowed some clothes?" "Not at all. Here, I'll show you to the guest room." Kaoru said, still stuttering slightly.

Hikaru walked up the stairs to the Nakamura household and knocked on the door. "Come in." called a sullen voice. He twisted the doorknob that was unlocked and stepped inside. "Atsuko?" he shouted into the darkness. "Here." she said quietly. He looked to the side and she was standing next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Kimiko left." she said, her voice breaking on her sister's name. Hikaru's eyes widened. But the girls seemed so inseparable...but then again so had he and his brother and right now they were apart. "Where is she?" Hikaru continued to question. Atsuko shrugged, looking at the ground. "But everyone's worth pleasing. So I have a pretty good idea." she mumbled. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

After changing into a plain, sleeveless, white dress that fell a few inches above her knees, Kimiko sat on the bed of the Hitachiins' guest room. She looked out the window there as the rain continued to fall. Her thoughts jumped to Atsuko and what she would say if she was here. _"Don't cry Miko-chan. Everything will be okay."_ And how Atsuko would smile at her. But Atsuko wasn't here. Kimiko really wasn't afraid to cry every once in a while. Yet what hurt the most was how they were so close, had so much to say, and she walked away. She was going to go back and talk to Atsuko tomorrow. That much she promised herself.

Kimiko was so deep in her thoughts that she did notice the change in the storm. The lightning started again. One close flash tore her from her reverie, then her eyes widened with fear as thunder boomed. The loud thunder and bright lightning reminded both twins all too much of the car crash. The noise of the collision and the flashing ambulance lights. Therefore, storms like this terrified them with those memories. Eyes squeezed shut, Kimiko pulled the sheets of the bed over her head.

Kaoru had been sitting in his and Hikaru's room, not able to sleep, when the thunder started. "Kimiko!" he shouted and darted toward the guest room. The door swung back and hit the wall quietly as he ran into the room. His golden yellow eyes locked on the lump on the bed that was whimpering. He closed the door then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Lightly and still a bit timidly, he placed a hand on the lump and the whimpering ceased. With a swift motion, he was under the blankets alongside Kimiko. She looked at him. It seemed every time there was a storm, Kaoru found Kimiko crying. This time was no different. "Kimiko," he whispered, pulling her to him. She leaned her head against his chest and didn't realize it was bare. Kaoru slowly and lightly kissed the top of her head. Kimiko tried to stop the tears but they refused to be deterred from their paths down her cheeks.

As much as Hikaru tried to help, Atsuko continued to wallow in the memories.

The memories that were the source of both sisters' pain.

* * *

**Musical Influence 1:** What Hurts The Most by Cascada (For the Nakamura twins)

**Musical Influence 2:** What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts (For the Hitachiin twins)


	14. Gasolina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** A longer chapter as requested. Hope you enjoy it! :) Oh, and sorry for the slight hiatus.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Gasolina**

"You going to go talk to Atsuko?" Kaoru asked as Kimiko came downstairs. She nodded. Kaoru smiled and said, "Good luck." Kimiko walked outside. All signs of last night's storm had disappeared. It was bright, sunny, and warm. She took a deep breath then started down the street.

Atsuko was sitting at the counter in the large kitchen. Light streamed through the window and exposed all the small dust motes as they fluttered about in the air. She watched them, keeping her mind occupied as not to pay attention to the passing time. Kimiko would come home when she felt ready. Like both twins often did, she became lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the first five knocks on the door.

Taking another deep breath, Kimiko used her key to open the door. She slowly opened it and looked around the foyer. It was especially empty seeming today. Her eyes came to rest on the archway to the kitchen where Atsuko stood with her eyes wide. "I'm home." Kimiko said quietly. A smile spread like wildfire across Atsuko's face. She ran to Kimiko and threw her arms around her sister in a hug. "I was only gone for 1 day." Kimiko chuckled and hugged Atsuko back. "1 day is 7 years in twin time." Atsuko joked. Then there was an awkward silence. At the exact same time, they both said, "I'm sorry. You can go first." And then giggled. "I'm sorry Kimiko. I should have told you straight on instead of having you find out." Atsuko said. "And I'm sorry Atsuko. I really overreacted didn't I? After all, you only took my advice. But hey, now none of us are alone. We have each other, Kaoru, and Hikaru." Kimiko said. Atsuko nodded then smiled again. Kimiko smiled back.

"How did things go with Kaoru?" Kimiko dropped the spoon she was using to eat her cereal when her sister spoke. She blushed then stammered, "G-Good, I-I guess." Atsuko rested her chin on her sister's left shoulder then asked, "Will you tell me what happened?" "N-Nothing happened." Kimiko answered too quickly. "Do I look that non-observant?" Atsuko asked rhetorically. "Okay! Fine! We kissed. What else do you want from me?" Kimiko said and blushed. Then her blush disappeared as she smirked. "So what did you and Hikaru do?" she asked, drawing out Hikaru's name. Atsuko shrugged, her cheeks turning a hot pink. Kimiko sat back in her chair and laughed. "I'm not as inclined to pry as you are. So you don't have to tell me." she said. Atsuko glowered at her.

Shortly after Kimiko left, Hikaru walked inside the Hitachiin mansion. Kaoru wasn't surprised as Atsuko was, he simply smiled and said, "Welcome back." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, expecting much more drama then Kaoru presented. "Aren't you angry at me or something?" he asked. Kaoru shook his head and said, "Of course I was a bit upset, but you need to have your own life just as much as I do." "Oh. Okay." Hikaru said. "So tell me. What's up with you and Atsuko?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, maybe we could ask Hikaru and Kaoru if they want to go to the mall with us." Atsuko suggested. "Sure." Kimiko agreed then said, "We can mess with their heads a little." They both smirked at the idea. Atsuko whipped out her cell phone which was sunny yellow and quite small. It had a full keyboard and a few little charms dangling from it. Her thumbs flew across the little numbers and then she held it to her ear. "Hikaru, do you and Kaoru want to come to the mall with Kimiko and I? Okay. See you in 10 minutes." She flipped closed the phone then turned to Kimiko. "Let's wear those dresses we bought just before we left America. And those Italian shoes." she said. Kimiko nodded and they hurried upstairs.

Just as there was a knock on the door, Kimiko and Atsuko came down the stairs. Atsuko was wearing a blue and black, plaid, tube dress that fell ¾ of the way down her thighs. It had a inconspicuous bow at the top and was form fitting to her waist where it began to puff out. She wore black, open toed, 1½ inch heels. Kimiko wore relatively the same thing only her dress was pink and black. They opened the door and smiled.

After a moment, the girls grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's wrists and began pulling them to the Hitachiin limo. Hikaru and Kaoru simply liked how confident the girls acted in the dresses. Or maybe they like the way the dresses fit Kimiko and Atsuko. It was difficult to tell. Once inside the limo, Kimiko sat between Atsuko and Kaoru with a smirk on her face. Atsuko wore the same smirk as she sat between Kimiko and Hikaru. Atsuko and Kimiko had a plan. A mischievous plan.

Suspicious, Hikaru and Kaoru kept a close eye on the smirking twins in between them. Soon the car stopped and said twins pulled them out of the limo. "Is there anywhere you two want to go? It's all American stores so you may not recognize them, but we could always help you find something."Atsuko and Kimiko said at the same time then slowly added, "But we need to pick up a couple...things..."

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Gasolina by Daddy Yankee

**A/N:** Random music. But I really love the song and I was listening to it the whole time I was writing this. It's not as much an influence. lolz :D


	15. The Nakamura Challenge!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Finally came out with another chapter! Took a little idea from one of my very first few reviews for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Nakamura Challenge!**

"We're going to go in there real quick. Be out in a second." Hikaru and Kaoru looked to see where Kimiko and Atsuko had just run off to. The ostentatious sign above it read "Victoria's Secret". "Who's Victoria-" Hikaru questioned and without missing a beat Kaoru continued by asking, "And what's this about a secret?" Then both boys shrugged. "Probably some pointless American store. They really have no sense, don't you agree?" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. "That's for sure. It's a good thing Kimiko and Atsuko are in Japan now. Too much exposure to America can lead to stupidity."

"You two sure are critical for people who think of raw fish and dried seaweed as a delicacy." Kaoru and Hikaru turned to see the Nakamura twins standing there with identical bags. Atsuko had been the one to speak. "No knocking the sushi. It's actually good for you while all American food is dripping with grease!" Hikaru defended one of his favorite foods. "No knocking America. I don't see any Chevrolet Corvettes in Japan! Or any Cadillacs for that matter. Japanese cars have nothing on American cars!" Kimiko argued. "Oh please! Most cars in America are Japanese imports!" Kaoru continued to argue.

After some intense glaring, smirks broke out across the female twins' faces. "We know how to settle this -" Atsuko began then they switched off speaking without a single beat missed between each phrase. It was as if they were the same person. "- like adults. It's very simple, -" "- we'll have an all out, -" "- competitive, -" "- no limits, -" Then they both spoke in unison, "Prank War!" "Whoever surrenders first has to go in front of the whole host club during it's busiest time and say that the other country is better!" They added, still in unison. The girls had completely forgotten about their mischievous plan for today, this new game was just so much more interesting. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment then turned back to the girls. "Deal! And if we win, you both also need to kiss us after announcing Japan is better." the boys said in unison. "Good! Likewise, only instead of kissing us you both need to wear skimpy Betsy Ross costumes when you announce America is superior. We have the exact outfits from one of our photo shoots." agreed the girls in unison. Both Hikaru and Kaoru's minds were thrown into the gutter on that fact. "The war starts tomorrow morning the second we all arrive at Ouran." Kimiko added. The boys nodded and they all shook hands on it.

This would no doubt be interesting. Very interesting.


	16. The War, It Begins

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't added anything in so long. I just haven't had much inspiration. I know it's short but it's the best I can pull up right now. Hope you all still want to read. *ish sorry* :)

**Disclaimer:** OMG! Guess what?! I still don't own The Host Club! (But I wish I did T.T)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The War, It Begins**

The Nakamura sisters waited outside the school. They had their hair pulled back into ponytails, in case things got dirty, and both were tied back with US flag ribbons. They also wore American flag earrings. When the Hitachiins walked up, they noticed both girls had their hands behind their back. Then one hand from each girl shot out. Hikaru took Atsuko's and Kaoru took Kimiko's. The second their hands touched, the girls pulled them down so both boys almost fell over then brought out the other hand. In both Atsuko and Kimiko's left hands were large water balloons. Filled with mustard. They broke them over the boys' heads then ran off. "And so it begins." Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru nodded.

Kimiko and Atsuko smirked as they walked into class and took their seats. A laugh broke out around the room as Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, mustard on their heads and shoulders. The girls (let's call them Team A for America and the boys Team J for Japan) high fived one another. Team J took their seats, scowling. Haruhi, from in between them, raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you guys?" she asked. "They happened." both boys said in unison, pointing in behind them to Team A. Haruhi glanced back at the girls and rolled her eyes. "Rich bastards." she mumbled.

Around the middle of the class, Team A reached forward and grabbed the back of Team J's collars. Then they pulled them back so they hit Team A's desks. "Shit!" Hikaru exclaimed. "That hurt!" Kaoru continued. Every head in the class turned to look at them. Team A had poised themselves so they looked just as surprised as everyone else. With a couple grumbles, Team J sat back up and focused back on the teacher. Atsuko and Kimiko giggled quietly.

Throughout the next few classes, both teams stayed equal. By lunch, they were exactly even. Team A had left right as the bell rang which caused Team J some confusion. Then, when the Hitachiins walked into the dining hall, the Nakamuras were sitting with the Host Club in the seats where the boys usually sat. Haruhi seemed to be laughing at something they said. As the boys continued to stand, frozen by the entrance, the girls' eyes slid mischievously to look at them. They smirked then looked back at the Hosts. From where Team J stood, they could hear Tamaki fawning over the girls. Jealousy hit both of them head on. "Maybe," Hikaru began. "We should just give up." Kaoru ended. "But we want them to kiss us don't we?" Hikaru argued. "Well yes but..." Kaoru trailed off. "But..." Hikaru agreed.

"What are you two doing just standing over there? Come here right this instant!" Tamaki shouted from across the room. Team J slowly approached the table and sat in the empty chairs. Two identical pairs of obsidian eyes shifted to look at them. They had seemed identical but once both boys had gotten to know the other twins, there were differences. Like when they smiled, Kimiko's smile was always a bit more shy and resigned while Atsuko's was overly confident. And like how Atsuko's eyes are tad darker than Kimiko's and the younger twin's hair was a bit darker than the elder twin. Now those eyes they knew so well focused solely on them. "Hello." came Team A's voices in perfect synchronization. "Hello." Team J replied. "Are you four honestly still doing that prank war thing? I thought you were dating one another." Haruhi said. "Yes we are still going the prank war." said the boys. "And yes we are dating one another." continued the girls. "And finishing each others' trains of thought." Haruhi added. "Butt out!" both sets of twins said in unison. "As well as speaking in unison." Haruhi mumbled. "Suko-chan, Miko-chan, why are you fighting with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" asked a small, honey blond boy. "They think Japan is better than America. But it's fine Hunny-senpai." Kimiko said. "We only think that because it's true." Hikaru mumbled. Atsuko was about to argue but Haruhi interrupted, "Would you just stop it!? A prank war is fine if it's all just for fun but over some stupid argument? That's ridiculous!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her. The last time she had burst out in that manner was when Hikaru and Kaoru had been feigning a fight. "I guess we can call off the argument. Whoever wins won't have to say the other country is superior. They just have to act on the other part of the deal." Kaoru said. "Deal." said the other three.


	17. White Flag

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long hiatus! I just had no material to work with. But when this song came out, I had an idea. Sorry for such a short chapter as well but hopefully this will do until I have more ideas. :)

* * *

Chapter 16 – White Flag

As they ate lunch, Hikaru got an idea. He took his water and pretended to drink it, but really he just poured it out onto the white marble floor. He smiled. Team A looked at him suspiciously. They stood and said, "See all of you later." Atsuko walked in front of Kimiko and when she came to the water she slipped. Hikaru stood and caught her. "Gotcha." he said before grabbing Kaoru's arm and running off. "Oh it is so on!" Atsuko yelled. "Again." she added after a moment. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

The war continued on through the classes and through host club activities until finally both teams gave up saying, "Not worth the energy" or "It's getting boring" or even "We would've won anyway". Haruhi smiled at the four, seeing her words had gotten through to them. They all shook hands before departing. As the girls walked toward their home, they sang "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z (ft. Alicia Keys).

_In New York__  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of__  
There's nothing you can't do  
__Now you're in New York__  
These streets will make you feel brand new__  
These lights will inspire you__  
Let's hear it for New York  
New York, New York_

As they sang, the wind whipped their black hair around their porcelain faces. The golden leaves stirred about their ankles. New York City was their favorite place in the world. It ranked over Tokyo, London, Paris, Rio de Janeiro, Ontario, Mexico City, Rome, Venice, Barcelona, Madrid, Cairo, Sydney, Moscow...It was the thing remembered and loved most about America. New York City. It had an air of freedom, perseverance, and happiness. It was America.

They grinned hugely as they sang.

Although the prank war between America and Japan had come to a draw, America had won in their hearts.


End file.
